


The Sun Will Still Be Shining

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, also Colin loves taking care of Nate, but that's only mentioned briefly, finals suck and Colin Understands, nate is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: Nate accidentally slams the door as soon as he’s inside their apartment.He’s tired as hell, just having finished his last two finals, and he wants nothing more than to lie in bed and chill with his boyfriend.





	The Sun Will Still Be Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely a work of fiction! If you found this by googling your name/someone you know, please turn away.
> 
> And now, my next fic for the Avs Fam Photo Challenge! This is essentially my take on a rather nonexistent pairing that I've grown a soft spot for. Enjoy!

Nate accidentally slams the door as soon as he’s inside their apartment. 

He’s tired as hell, just having finished his last two finals, and he wants nothing more than to lie in bed and chill with his boyfriend.

Colin is on the couch when he walks in, tapping away on his laptop as usual, the curtains thrown open and the tv off. Nate wouldn’t expect anything less from him. He looks up at Nate, gives a bright smile, and goes back to his typing.

“You’re home earlier than I thought you’d be,” Colin says, an all-too-familiar worried tone in his voice.

“Yeah, I know. I got into the lab a lot sooner than I thought. And I rushed studying, but, you know.” Nate shrugs before trudging to his and Colin’s bedroom.

He throws his backpack into the corner and immediately regrets it, forgetting that his laptop was in there. He waves it off, though. It’s probably fine. Nate turns his attention to the pillows on the bed, getting them just right, before flopping down into them. He doesn’t move, doesn’t try to think. He just lays there and breathes, trying to relax.

It’s not too long before he hears footsteps coming down the hallway, and then Colin stepping into the room. Nate hears Colin laugh softly to himself before laying down on the bed behind Nate, rubbing a hand comfortingly down Nate’s back.

They stay like that for some time, and Nate begins to feel himself drift off to sleep, but he shakes himself awake. It’s too early in the day for sleeping, and his sleep schedule is fucked up as is. He doesn’t need to make it worse. So, he turns to face Colin, who greets him with a radiant smile that melts Nate’s heart every time he sees it.

“Glad it’s over?” He asks Nate, his voice barely above a whisper.

“God, always. Finals are the worst.” Nate replies with a relieved smile.

“What were your last ones?”

“Audio production and reporting. The reporting final went fine, but… the audio production one was way more difficult than my professor made it out to be.” Nate rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

Colin stays quiet again, laying next to Nate without actually touching him. Nate begins to become a bit lost in thought, but only before Colin’s voice arises again.

“How about you and I put on our pjs and watch Netflix or something. We can order pizza to celebrate.” He says as he reaches down and takes Nate’s hand into his own.

Nate takes a moment to consider.

“Isn’t it a bit early in the day?” He responds.

Colin shrugs. “I guess, but does it matter?”

“.....Not really.” Nate pauses again. “Pjs are a yes, Netflix and pizza can wait. I just wanna lay here with you for a little bit.”

Colin squeezes his hand before getting up. He goes to the dresser and puts on one of his favorite blue sleep shirts, and tugs off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

“Shirt or no shirt?” Colin asks Nate.

“Shirt, please,” Nate replies.

Colin grabs a soft green long sleeve and walks to the bed, asking Nate to sit up. Nate does as he’s asked, and Colin slips his shirt off for him. Nate readjusts his binder before Colin slides the long sleeve over his head, helping him to put it on.

Nate beams up at Colin in thanks, and Colin leans down to press a kiss into his hair.

As he heads to the other side of the bed, Nate takes off his jeans and then lays down in the opposite direction, with his head facing the foot of the bed. As soon as Colin lays down, Nate reaches across to lay a hand on his thigh, and Colin hooks his arm around Nate’s thigh in response, idly stroking the pale skin with his thumb. Warmth bubbles up in Nate’s chest at the feel of Colin. It’s grounding, and Nate finds that he feels more awake with Colin’s hands on him.

“How’s your book going?” Nate asks Colin as he stares up at the ceiling.

“It’s coming along, slow and steady. Just got finished writing a chapter on fracking. It’s exciting stuff, you know.” Colin laughs, and Nate can feel the bed vibrate with his laughter. He can’t help the smile that grows on his face.

“Sounds like fun,” Nate says. “ _Fracking_ . Man, I sure wish we could do some _fracking_ right about now.”

Colin pinches the skin on the inside of Nate’s thigh, causing him to yelp but bubble up with laughter at the same time. Colin sits up on his elbows and rolls his eyes at Nate. He’s got his typical fond look on his face; the expression he typically saves for when Nate does something dumb but charming. It’s one of Nate’s favorite Colin Expressions, right next to the face he makes when he puts too much lemon in his kale smoothies.

“I couldn’t help it, okay! I saw an opportunity and I took it,” Nate laughs and wipes at his eyes as Colin lays back down. “But for real, I’m glad your book’s going good. I’m telling you, you’re gonna become some big environmental conservation superhero because of it. Just you wait.”

“Oh god,” Colin groans. “I’d be, like, modern Captain Planet.”

“Exactly! Oh my god, it’s perfect.” Nate laughs and sits up, moving to cuddle up next to Colin. The smile on his face doesn’t falter one bit, and he can feel the tension drain from his body as Colin reaches over and runs a hand through his hair.

“I really am so proud of you, you know. Being a journalist is hard.” Nate sighs, leaning into the touch.

“It is, but it’s rewarding work. The only other thing I could see myself doing with my life is becoming a yoga instructor, which… you know firsthand is probably not the best idea.”

“Don’t remind me… That time you tried to give the journalism department yoga lessons was a complete disaster.” 

Colin just laughs and shakes his head, turning so that he’s completely facing Nate. Something inside of Nate urges him to lean up and kiss Colin, so he does, soft but somewhat suggestive while slipping a hand up his shirt. Colin smiles into the kiss, and after a moment or two, he pulls away with a grin on his face.

“Like what you feel?” He asks, voice deep.

“Always,” responds Nate, leaning up to press kisses to Colin’s neck. “You know I love your body.”

Suddenly, Colin moves so that he’s directly over Nate, hands on either side of his head. Nate can’t help but go breathless at the sight of Colin above him, and he feels his cheeks go a bit red.

Maybe it isn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @trans-parayko!


End file.
